Pokemon: The Tuscon Region: Journey to the beginning
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: In the end there was nothing but Arceus, until he created the planet called Earth and its many regions. Here in the Tuscon Region humans and Pokémon live in harmony. I would like you to join Rae, Roxie, and Trixie as they travel through the region to make their dreams come true and face the evil Team Infernal along the way. Can they reach their dreams or will they be fallen stars?
1. Epilouge

**Okay, so my laptop crashed not to long ago and deleted a lot of my files and well I had lost so many of my Gladeren Region Adventures that I couldn't remember everything that went with it. And I have made the final decision to discontinue that story. I am so sorry but I had spent over 3 years creating that region and now its basically all gone.**

**However you do not need to worry I also worked on another region that I was also working on, one that I had created on memory of my father who passed away when I was younger. I finally completed it and the characters so I'm excited to present you with the Tuscon region. (Tuscon was my dads nickname so why not name it that).**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own pokemon, but I do own the Tuscon region its characters and changes made to some of the rare pokemon.**

* * *

Arceus, the bringer of creation, was the only living thing in a dimension of nothingness. As far as the eye could see it was black and never-ending, and every unknown hour of each unknown day Arceus stood alone. Until he decided to make a change, a change that would create a world in which he would watch over and protect.

With his powers of creation he created three spheres, one fueled with the power of light, another with the shadows of darkness, and in the middle a sphere on which he added a roaring ocean and mighty land. But the lights and shadows overpowered the middle planet, threatening to make it disappear. Then Arceus made the final decision to combine them all into one planet.

As the spheres merged together the lights and shadows settled onto the one planet and balanced it out. In this new world Arceus created four beings; Cresselia Bringer of Day and Light, Darkrai bringer of Night and Shadows, Kyogre King of the Ocean, and Groudon Monarch of the Land. Together with these four beings he called pokemon, they ruled together under him.

But over time the beings grew lonely and weary of each other, Arceus saw this in his creations and took pity on them. And this time he added more guardians; Mew guardian of pokemon, Ho-oh guardian of eternal life and death, Lugia guardian of peace and solitude, and Suicune, Raikou, and Entei guardians and creators of weather. Together they all helped shape the world and bring lush vegetation, tall mountains, and roaring rivers to life.

But again there was another problem and Arceus realized there was more he needed to do with this world. Here he sent out Mew to create new pokemon and populate the world with them. While Mew did this Arceus created other beings, which he named humans, who would live together with the pokemon. And he also split the one land into many on which humans and pokemon would survive together.

Finally his world was complete... but at a deadly price, Arceus had stretched his powers thin and now needed to rest. The mighty being chose to rest on his first creation of land, the Tuscon region. Here he chose to rest within the regions tall mountains. And till this day Arceus still remains asleep, only to be awoken when he was needed.

* * *

**And that's officially the Epilogue, Read and Review. Sorry for everything being in bold I typed it all from my phone but I promise to correct of later.**


	2. Start of my life!

***^*^*^*^*^*^* In memory of my father who passed away when I was younger *^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Well basically this is the first official chapter and I'm excited for this story I want people to review and like it. Here in this chapter we meet our 3 main characters.**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own Pokemon, but I do own the Tuscon Region, its characters, and changes made to powers of the rare pokemon.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Rules for the Journey:**

**1. You must be fifteen years of age.**

**2. You must have obtained your trainers license.**

**3. Have your beginner pokemon given to you or have one recieved by Professor Greenway.**

**4. Recieve your pokedex from Professor Greenway.**

**5. Journey with two or more people.**

**6. Have all of your needed supplies for your journey.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Day 1, New Journal

Well journal this is my first ever entry... might as well tell you a little about myself. My name is Rae Evangeline Hart, daughter of Darrin Hart and Mira Hart. I am freshly fifteen and have one younger sister named Maya, she was born just a couple of months ago.

My dad got a chance to work with his long time friend Louis Greenway and we moved here to the Tuscon region. And lucky for me Louis is the Pokemon Professor in the Tuscon Regioin and his job is to research the regions pokemon as well as hand out young trainers beginner pokemon. Am I not one lucky girl! I finally got my trainers license last month and now I get to get my beginner pokemon I am so excited.

And since we're going to be stuck with each other for a while I might as well tell you my dream. My grandmother was a top coordinator in her time and I grew up watching her and her pokemon compete, and I think you can guess what I want to be... that's right a top coordinator. I want to be one so bad that I can taste the golden coordinator cup!

Well its been a week since we have moved here and today I recieve my beginner pokemon I'm so excited. And now I'm signing off

Sincerely,

Rae Evangeline Hart, future top coordinator.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The fifteen year old closed her writing journal and set it on her freshly made bed. Her teal green eyes moved to the left of the bed where the clothes for her journey lay. Rae nodded her head in approval before putting the clothes on.

Rae slipped on the gray leggings with ease and secured the mint green belt around her waist. Next she pulled on the white undershirt with unattached elbow sleeves and adjusted it. Rae reached for the mint green tank top with off the shoulder short sleeves and slipped it on. She looked down and smoothed out the wrinkles on the gray pokeball isginia. Lastly she pulled on her white knee high boots with a gray inside and tightened the mint green straps.

Rae went over to her full-length mirror and looked herself over. Her slim and toned legs were highlighted through the fabric of her leggings and the boots added a nice touch. The green, gray, and white tones of her clothes showed off her lightly tanned skin and brought out the bright orange of her hair. Then Rae turned to the side and looked at the thin figure she had worked so hard to earn over the last few years.

"Its hard to believe I used to be overweight," Rae muttered silently to herself as she walked into her bathroom. In the bathroom Rae quickly brushed out her long orange hair, its length reaching the end of her back in gentle waves. She then pulled it over her right shoulder and proceeded to braid it.

A few minutes later she heard the door to her bedroom open and headed out to see who it was. Rae walked out to find her mom with her little sister in tow. "Hey Mom, whats up?" she asked.

"Just seeing if you were ready to head over to the office," Mira answered. "Your father and Louis are waiting for you." Mira switched Maya to her other arm as motioned for her daughter to hurry up.

"I'm just finishing up," Rae began. "I packed my supplies last night and everything is downstairs waiting for me."

Mira nodded her head and they both headed downstairs. On the way down the stairs Rae took her time to look at the family photos on the wall. They ranged from her as a baby all the way up to when she got her trainers license. "_I sure have come a long way_." Rae thought to herself as she hopped off the final step.

She walked into the living room and grabbed her mint green tote bag with a white pokeball insignia on it. As Rae walked over to the front door she slung the bag over her shoulders and picked up her white cycling hat before putting it on her head. Rae happily headed over to her mom, though her footsteps sounding a bit hollow as she reached her.

Mira grabbed her daughter into a tight hug despite Maya still being in her arms. Rae wrapped her arms around her mom and returned the loving hug. As her arms fell back to her sides she looked down at her baby sister. Mayas own teal green eyes stared back up at her, Rae gave her little sister a beaming smile. She let out a laugh as Maya countered with a big and gummy grin.

"Get going," Mira ushered her daughter. "Don't keep them waiting any longer!" She pushed Rae the last few feet out the door and smiled.

Rae turned around one last time and waved to her mom. She turned back around and proceeded to jog to her dads office. Her boots kicked up dust as Rae picked up her speed, excited to receive her beginner pokemon. When Rae reached the hill she ran as fast as she could, not getting slowing down her pace.

When Rae finally reached the door she walked in to find her father and Professor Greenway waiting for her with two other girls. Rae walked forward and gave her father a hug before shaking hands with Professor Greenway. "I'm sorry I took so long dad and Professor Greenway." Rae spoke up.

"It's fine dear," Darrin replied. "At least you made it." Darrin nodded to his friend before heading off, his white lab coat fluttering at his heels.

"Rae while you are here I want you to meet my neice and her friend," Professor Greenway motioned to the two girls. "This is Trixie Harrison and Roxie Anderson." The professor stepped back so the girls could get a good look at each other.

The one named Trixie held out her hand and Rae shook it. She then took the time to look Trixie over. The girl had dark brown hair pulled into a messy side bun and bright blue eyes. Her attire suggested that she was an active girl; blue boots with a white strap and pokeball insignia with lilac knee high socks peeking over the boots, gray capris with a lighter gray lining, a blue halter top with gray trim, elbow sleeves, and it also had a pokeball design on it, and a short sleeve lilac jacket with white trim. She also had a light blue satchel draped on her left shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Rae," Trixie said. "My uncles told me a little about you." Trixie gave her a beaming smile before turning to look at her friend Roxie.

Roxie and Rae looked at each other up and down. Automatically Rae could tell that she was a wild-child because of the mischievous spark in her purple eyes. Roxie gave Rae a gigantic smile and tossed her head, making her layered maroon hair fall over to right side, slightly unevening the gray beanie on her head. Roxie quickly adjusted it so that it was draped over her right shoulder, the length going to her mid stomach. She was wearing a sleeveless black v-neck with a maroon red undershirt, long black unattatched sleeves that faded to red where they flared out over her hands, they also had a gray pokeball isignia on the end, cut-off jean shorts with a white belt, and a pair of black and gray boots with red trim. On her legs were brown leather straps, which Rae guessed was for her pokeballs. And lastly she draped a white backpack over her shoulders.

"So your Rae huh," Roxie said. Rae nodded her head gently in response. "Well, if your half as good as your dad at pokemon you'll be competition." Roxie grinned at her comment and gave Reba a pat on the head.

"Thanks... I think." Rae muttered, unable to tell if Roxie was making fun of her or not.

Then the girls head footsteps coming towards them and looked up. Rae's father appeared wheeling a cart with six pokeballs on it. Darrin stopped the cart in front of the three girls who stared wide-eyed at the pokeballs, knowing it contained their future partners.

"Lets begin," Professor Greenway began. "As you girls know my name is Louis Greenway and I am the top professor in the Tuscon Region. My duties are to research this regions pokemon and give beginning trainers their first pokemon."

The professor walked over to the cart and picked up one of the pokeballs, holding it in his hands. "In the Tuscon region you can choose between six pokemon for your beginners. We have two of each of these types; water, fire, and grass. In these pokeballs reside a wide choice of beginner pokemon and now I shall present them to you."

Professor Greenway set the pokeball back down and began to press the buttons in their centers. The pokeballs all enlarged before emitting a white flash, each taking the shape of a different pokemon. The flash went away to reveal two fire types, two water types, and two grass types. The six pokemon then all shouted out their names as they looked at the girls.

"Each of these pokemon has been trained since their birth to be a trainers beginner pokemon," Darrin began. "They are ready to be chosen and make an everlasting bond with their trainers. And from today and on they will be your partners and above all your friends. Now choose well."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dun Dun Dun Aren't I great I left it at a cliffhanger! (I'm trying to get better at those.)**

**Well that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Then until next time! Bye Bye! :) :) :)**


End file.
